


An Emerald Kitsune

by 00Q_Magnus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Art, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Cute, Digital Art, Fanart, Feels, Foxes, Gift Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kitsune Harry Potter, Work contains Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus
Summary: Fan Art based on The Pet of Slytherin House by Graydove71
Comments: 13
Kudos: 259





	An Emerald Kitsune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Graydove71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The pet of Slytherin House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305828) by [Graydove71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71). 



> I just had to draw out Harry or Nguruvilu (Vilu for short) from The Pet of Slytherin House by Graydove71

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't done any art in a while. It's been a struggle these past two month with life being crap and then being told I am being racist with my art. BUT I am going to be drawing things again!! Right now I am just drawing with the tutorials of my digital art program and will post those pieces on my Insta (my user name is q_magnus). Hopefully this will help me get back into the swing of drawing more fan art for all of you.


End file.
